Coming Home
by nooneNoone
Summary: Lea/Dianna. After being away for 6 months for the movie shoot Dianna finaly returns to her Lady. I don't own anything or anyone.. unfortunetly
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day, Lea thought, today she would finally see her girlfriend, the love of her life again. She didn't see her in over three months,  
skype calls not counting. When Dianna visited after being away for 3 months, she had to shoot a comercial with her brother and Lea had to do PR with Cory, to say Lea was dissapointed was an understatement. They had two hours in those two days together and those two hours they spend naked talking and crying and laughing and loving each other.

How she missed loving on her Dianna, not just the sex part but just lying on top her and talking and not worrying about a thing. Dianna always took her worries away and made them live in the moment.

So today after again being seperated for 3 months, Dianna is coming home and in that honor the Gleeks thought it would be great to throw a party, Lea was against that, because she didn't want to share her time with Dianna, she never wanted that but she agreed either way and convinced Dianna that it was her idea, Dianna knew Lea better than that but kept her mouth shut.

" Are you nervous? " asks Jenna, while standing at the kitchen iseland with Lea, Lea kept fidgeting with her clock not being able to hold still.  
" Nervous is not the right word, exited, happy and ..horny. So yeah maybe nervous in a good way" answered Lea.  
" I hope you two can wait long enough until we all leave...oh wait I don't hope that" says Micheal Trevino standing next to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek who smiles sheepishly.  
" Honestly I can't promise anything" says Lea smiling widely.  
" At least we can count on Dianna behaving her self, that little lamb" says Micheal smiling.  
" Oh you have no idea..." says Jenna with a blush.  
" Glee Secrets Jenna, S.E.C.R.E.T.S." prounounces Lea blushing herself.  
" What .- " starts Micheal to ask but gets interupted by Jonathon yelling " She is here, her manager just hugged her goodbye. You didn't invite her manager?" "Focus Jonathon! ..I'll be right back" says Lea and walks into the bathroom.

" She is nervous" states Chris " Well she is scared she won't be able to contain herself" says Jenna.  
" Or she is scared Dianna might be upset over some of the pictures of Lea and Cory?" asks Naya " They talked on the phone as much as they could if there were any tension left they would have fixed it" answered Jon just as the door opens.

" Welcome home " yells everybody in the room and Dianna bursts into laughter and starts hugging everybody while her eyes search for her girl. Like always.  
After hugging Jonathon, Jenna, Naya and Chris, she gets impatient and asks :" Guys, where is Lea?"  
" I'm here " says Lea as she walks out of the bathroom, their eyes lock and it seems like the world stop moving from a moment, slowly their faces contort into beautiful wide beaming smiles.

While the rest of the room watches in awe, Dianna says :" Hey gorgeus ", and Lea runs straight into Diannas arms and lets out a happy laugh,  
Dianna laughs with her and picks her up and spins her around. When they stop spinning Lea burries her face into Diannas neck and just breathes her in. The rest of the room decides to give them at least some privacy, so the music and chatter starts again and they all pretend to not see the pair that is stood in the middle of the room hugging, smiling widely and breathing each other in.

" God baby I missed you so much " says Lea, sniffling a little bit refusing to pull away from Diannas neck, she knows if they start kissing now they won't be stopping anytime soon.  
" It feels so good to finaly be home" whispers Dianna in Leas hair, tightening the hold on her love.  
They stand like that for another five minutes and then Dianna aks :" Are you not going to kiss me?" and Lea smiles into her neck and answer: " Remember how our last hello kiss went?"  
Dianna laughs and says :" Oh I remember but we are not alone, I think we can manage to control ourselves ".

At that Lea pulls back and locks onto hazel eyes and the most beautiful smile plays on Diannas lips when Lea says : " Hey lady".  
" Hey gorgeus" Dianna braeathes as she leans in and captures Leas lips in a slow lingering peck, they are not even moving their lips yet just lips on lips remembering that familiar feeling. Then Dianna pulls back pecks Leas nose, changes the angel and dives in for another kiss, this time a slow sensual kiss, that knockes the air out of their lungs and leaves them with weak knees.

When they pull back they are both breathless and smiling, just as their about to conect their lips again a voice behind them says : " Oh that's enough for now, we don't want you jumping each other infront of Diannas brother" finishes Naya with a smirk.

Lea pouts and Dianna leans in and pecks that pout away and then nuzzles Leas nose :" We have all the time in the world baby" whispers Dianna against Leas lips, pecks her one more time and sadly walks away to hug the rest of the guests.  
Lea hugs Jonathon who out of nowhere stands beside her and hides her face in his neck.  
" Whats wrong?"  
" Nothing" whispers Lea sadly " That doesn't sound like nothing" whispers Jonathon back holding Lea tight.  
" I can't watch Dianna greeting Cory, I'm so afraid that all this PR crap ruined their friendship, her having to watch him hold my hand you know" she murmurs quietly.

Jonathon is about to reply when he sees Dianna aproaching Cory with a big smile on her face " I don't think you have anything to worry about " he says with a smile on his face. Lea looks up and sees Cory picking up Dianna and hugging her tight, they laugh at something and Lea feels a weight lifted of her shoulders and smiles at Jonathon.

Dianna finishes hugging everybody and walks back to Lea and hugs her from behind, smelling her hair :" Hey you" Lea smiles and says " Hey to you too".  
" Oh seriously could you stop that you are making us single people feel horrible" says Amber and downs a shot with Naya.  
" Speak for yourself" says Naya winking at Diannas brother.  
" Hey " says Dianna and slaps Nayas arm, Naya laughs and gets pulled on the dancefloor from Heather.  
Lea turns in Diannas arms and nuzzles her nose for a second and asks :" May I have this dance my lady?" Dianna smiles her big smile and kisses Leas cheek and whispers : " You never have to ask" and leads her to dance floor. The song is " On the floor" from Jennifer Lopez and while everybody else dances to the beat Lea and Dianna dance a slow dance to the song in their heads.  
Leas and Diannas forhead are touching while they slowly dance, Leas hands are on Diannas neck holding her close and Diannas hands are on Leas lower back holding her even closer.

They stare into each others eyes for what seems like forever, the song changes the time passes, but they just sway slowly like that not wanting to change anything about this moment, not having to say anything because they both know how this feels.

Finaly Lea breaks the comfortable silence and asks :" Was it hard to let go of Robert De Niro?" Dianna laughs and rubs her nose from the tip of Leas nose till she is at her foreheaad and says :" It was hard to keep me there for half a year, leaving De Niro was the easiest thing to do"

Lea smiles at her and then looks down to Diannas lips but looks away again, Dianna realizes that Lea is trying to hold back because they both know how they get when they get carried away with their passion but Dianna doesn't care, she honestly can't care after having not kissed these lips for 3 months she won't hold back for anyone.

So she leans in and connects their lips in a soft tender kiss, they kiss like that till they need air and even then only break away for a few seconds and then Dianna goes back in, the kiss grows passionate and heated in a matter of seconds and when Dianna sucks on Leas tongue and Lea moans loudly and they hear someone laugh in the backround, they remember that they are not alone and they break apart.

Lea needs a few seconds to pull herself together after that kiss and just leans against Diannas shoulder while Dianna connects her eyes with her brother and mouths "Sorry", her brother laughs and continues his conversation with Mark.

" I want you so bad, Dianna" whispers Lea in her ear.  
Dianna shudders at those words and tries not to think about Leas lips, Leas legs, Leas breasts that are just there because under that dress, there is no bra and knowing that is killing Dianna, she tries not to think of the growing wetness between her legs and tries not to think about Leas taste.

She whispers directly into Leas ear :" If you don't want me to take you right infront all our friends and my brother, you are gonna have to let me step away from you for a bit."  
Lea smirks smugly,steps back and locks eyes with Dianna giving her the sexiest look ever and says loudly :" Maybe that's exactly what I want"  
Dianna gulps and knows if she looks one more second into Leas eyes, she won't be able to control herself, but she can't tear her eyes away and just as she is about to lunge forward her brother wraps his arms around her, oblivious to what was about to happen, oblivious to the relieved sigh Dianna gave away and oblivious to Leas wink for Dianna.

Jenna walks over to where Lea is still eyesexing Dianna and asks her :" You do know we don't want a repeat from a certain event in summer 2011"  
and Lea smirks at her and says :" Oh admit it you were turned on by it"  
" Of course I was it was hot but it was still difficult to look into Diannas eyes after that"  
" Its really not her fault that I provoked her beyond believe and woke Charlie."  
" Is that what you are trying to do now?"  
" Maybe " winks Lea at Jenna and walks of to the kitchen to take another glass of champaign. She sees Dianna staring at her so she leans against the kitchen iseland and presses her breasts together for Dianna to see, she sees Diannas eyes fall to her cleavage and she licks her lips and Lea knows that Dianna is mentaly undressing her.

Just as Dianna walks towards her she sees Diannas eyes take the darkest shade wich means, Charlie is ready to play. As Dianna walks to Lea, Cory popps up from the side and says :" Nice view, Lea " and laughs, Dianna or actually Charlie heard that and says :" Monteith if you oogle my girlfriend one more time I will cut of your fucking balls and feed them to you." Cory looks completly shocked and lost and just turns away and walks away, Lea looks apologetic to him not having planed that jealousy outburst from Charlie and yet can't help and be even more turned on.

Dianna walks behind the iseland and stands directly behind Lea, pressing her front against her back and moans "God Lea you won't be able to take all the things I'm going to do to you" Lea shudders at her words and moans Diannas name.  
" Lets go to the bedroom" Lea suggests, but Dianna turns her in her arms and smiles with a glint in her eyes and Lea already knows she is screwed.  
" No, you are gonna have to wait till our guests leave" she whispers against Leas lips, Lea leans in for a kiss but Dianna pulls back and smirks at her.  
" Dianna please" whimpers Lea Dianna leans back in but stops right infront of Leas lips and says :" After everyone leaves, I will fuck you until you are not able to walk for a week, I will fuck you until you know nothing but MY name and you know why Lea?" Lea breathless from all the arousel says : " Because I'm yours"  
" That's right - Dianna kisses up and down Leas jaw - Mine and only mine, no one will ever be able to make you feel like I do Lea, and no one will ever have the chance to." she finishes and bites softly Leas earlobe.  
" Fuck" moans Lea " That we will...but since you thought provoking me will bring you what you want, you will have to wait until every single one of our guests leaves".  
Dianna is not even an inch from Leas lips and when Lea tries to kiss her again she turns away and chuckles :" Even that you will only get when our guests leave."

Leas eyes are suddenly completly clear and she looks shocked at Dianna :" You are kidding right?"  
" No" says Dianna and pecks Leas cheek, she locks eyes and sees Lea glaring and she smiles.  
" You think this is funny? You don't think 6 months without being able to kiss you whenever I wanted was enough? Now you want to play a game that involves me not being able to kiss you? " Lea asks angrily, Dianna realizes that Lea is not playing and she looks into hurt chocolate eyes.  
" Baby .." Dianna starts saying but gets interupted :" No fine great, lets not kiss at all, I mean why would we its not like we missed each other" Lea says and tries to walk away but Dianna stops her and pushes her against the fridge, the fridge shields them from the rest of the room.

Dianna uses her whole body to pin Lea against the fridge but Lea won't look at her.  
She rubs her nose against Leas cheek and lingers there while speaking " Of course I missed you, I missed you every second of every day, waking up without you every morning was like a stab in my chest" Dianna starts and Leas eyes pull slowly up and meet hers.  
" I know you have all these pent up feelings because we've never been apart for such a long period and I know that you are on edge right now,  
but we always played like that, and you assuming that I don't want to kiss you hurts my feelings baby. I want nothing more then to be alone with you and kiss you and hold you and ...other stuff.." Dianna says blushing and Lea smiles because Charlie is gone and her little lamb is there saying the sweetest words." Please don't ever think I don't want to kiss you, I always want to -Dianna touches Leas lips with her own- If I could do one thing for the rest of my life it would be kissing you...naked...with me on top ..." She finishes laughing lightly and Lea joins in but with tears in her eyes.

" Talk to me " Dianna says brushing hair out of Leas eyes.  
" I just ..I don't know I missed you so much, there are no words to describe how much and now I'm making drama and feel stupid.."  
" Hey ..Hey" Dianna whispers and hugs Lea tight, " You are not I understand completly, I know you. Don't forget that I know how you work and denying you kisses was always not welcomed by you." she says and pulls away from the hug enough to catch Leas lips in a slow sensual kiss.

They kiss like that for minutes, maybe hours they don't know, they just know they need this.  
Jonathon walks behind the counter and finds them kissing against the fridge, it doesn't look needy or like they are about to tear each others clothes of, it looks like two people in love finaly being home.  
" I hate to be a twatswatt but I need ice for my drinks" he says laughing but Lea and Dianna just continue to kiss used to his voice, used to him understanding. " I'm not joking mom" he states and laughs when Lea without pulling away from the kiss holds her middlefinger up for him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey thanks for reading and the reviews and everyhing and I apologize for any mistakes, there are probably a lot.  
I'm not a writer, I just get bored on weekends..*

2 hours later all of the guests were lounging around in the livingroom and listening to Dianna talk about working with Robert De Niro and Michelle Pfeiffer.

Lea walks back from the kitchen and sits down in Diannas lap just as Dianna finishes telling them about how nervous she was, so she screwed up the first 5 takes.  
" Did they laugh at you or were they nice?" asks Heather.  
" They were nice, like you wouldn't believe, Robert De Niro told me to call him Bobbie and that I can tell him if anyone bothers me" Dianna answers laughing at the memory.  
" Why did he think someone would bother you?" asks Lea in a worried voice.  
Dianna gives Lea sheepish smile and says :" Well the guys from the crew kind of flirted with me - laughs at Leas frown - but don't worry I told them i was taken, also one night with a lot of wine involved I told Bobbie about you" she finishes, smiling lightly and Lea beams.  
" O my god, what did you tell him?" she asks as she cuddles closer to Dianna.  
" Well he was asking me if I had anyone special and I ...kind of ...answered...I had the most special one and then told him about you and how we got- " Dianna gets interupted by Leas lips kissing her fiercly.

" Oh enough of that " groans Jonathon playfully. Dianna and Lea break apart and laugh at him.  
" You know I never heard the story of how you two got togehter" says Michael, sitting between his girlfriend and Mark.  
" Oh yeah tell the story, tell the story" agrees Vanessa.

Dianna and Lea lock eyes and smile at each other as Lea says :" They want the story"  
" It's a rather complicated story with a lot of beginnings" explains Dianna looking at her group of friends, thinking how much she missed them, she would trade Robert De Niro to keep all of them anytime.  
" I don't care, tell it" pleads Vanessa while feeding chips to Heather.

Dianna pecks Leas lips and says " Go on, I know you want to tell it" Lea laughs and hugs her, saying :" Thank you baby. Ok...-"  
" Oh no, no dramatic pauses, pls Dianna you tell the story. " pleads Amber laughing at Leas antics.  
" No no, I'll tell it. No pauses, I promise. Well it really depends on what you consider as the starting point. From Diannas point of view it kind of started in 2008 when she first saw me on stage of Spring Awakening" says Lea smiling brightly.

" She took my breathe away, she...I don't have words, I have never seen anyone so amazingly talented and beautiful" explains Dianna staring at Lea, Lea pecks her nose and continues :" But the real starting point was when we met for the first time at the readthrough for the first Glee episode. I saw her and ...I..when our eyes conected it was like ..I don't know I can't find the words."

" Oh we remember, we were confused as fuck as to why you two were staring at each other and kept missing your queues while reading the script" Naya suplies.  
" I also remember Lea instead of saying Finn, saying Dianna multiple times" laughs Kevin and high fives Naya.  
Lea blushes at the memory but laughs.

" Aww that is so cute but when did the first kiss happen?" asks Vanessa.  
" Not so impatient child, we taught you better than this" jokes Heather and everyone breaks into laughter.

Lea seems lost in memory lane so Dianna continues for her :" It actually took us a lot to get to the first kiss but I think the first Glee party was a significant step, I mean we barely knew each other and yet we spent all night talking, laughing and dancing together, we were maybe apart for like 5 minutes that night."

" Yeah that night you told me that I'm one of the most beautiful woman you've ever seen and that you feel sorry for everyone who can't see that" says Lea in a quiet voice, looking intently at Dianna.

The whole group aaws at that and Dianna and Lea blush.

" What about the first kiss tho?" asks Michael this time, as Jenna laughs at him.  
" That also depends on what you consider our first kiss, I mean the first time our lips touched, was after Dianna and David broke up..." says Lea smiling lightly.  
" Yeah you spend the whole day cheering me up and goofing aroung to make me laugh and as a thank you, I pecked you...I never expected that little peck to leave me so completly lost.." admits Dianna softly.

(Flashback Spring 3 years ago)

Lea and Dianna were sitting in Leas kitchen drinking coffee.  
" Today was really amazing I don't know how to thank you Lea" says Dianna smiling widely at Lea.  
Lea reaches for her hand and interwines their fingers :" Anything for you Lady".  
" Have you ever had such an amazing day, that you wished cameras were following you around and documenting everything for you, because you don't want to forget any second of it..?" asks Dianna.  
Lea smiles at her and says " I did actually - and then moves her face closer to Dianna and whispers- I'll tell you a secret...Today was one of those days " she finishes winking at Dianna.

Dianna doesn't know what her feelings are doing right now she is all tingly and fidgeti, she is supposed to be sad about her break up and not joyfull because her castmate is holding her hand. Dianna suddenly pulls Lea into a hug, and Lea laughs her uncomparable laugh.  
Dianna pulls back but just enough so she can look Lea in the eyes and puts a hand on her cheek and says:" Thank you" and she stops fighting her own heart and leans in and touches Leas lips with her own.

Lea is completly stunned by this but doesn't pull back, she closes her eyes and feels all the fireworks people always talk about. When Dianna pulls back from the sweet short peck, she is the darkest shade of red and completly speechless. Lea, not wanting Dianna to be umcofortable, jokes :" Agron had I known you had such sweet lips we would have done this before." and winks at her.

(End of flashback)

" So you pecked her as a sweet thank you and felt fireworks?" asks Vanessa in a disbelieving but loving way.  
" I don't think fireworks can describe what I felt but ..yeah more or less" says Dianna and dives in for another peck. Lea hums against her lips and then pulls back and says: " The second kiss or the first real kiss came of course from me"

(Flashback Christmas 3 years ago)

Dianna and Lea are in the bathroom as Lea checks her make up. Dianna is staring at Lea like always, they both know how they feel, they are both scared of rejection and loosing their friendship so they pretend.

" This party is going well" Dianna starts " Are you having fun?" she asks.  
Lea smiles at her through the mirror and says :" I'm here with my lady Di, of course I'm having fun."  
Dianna blushes and beams at Lea :" Me too, somehow no matter where I am..if you are there too, I'm ok."  
admits Dianna in a quiet voice. Lea looks at her and sees so much love and longing in Diannas eyes that she has to swallow around the lump in her throat and whispers :" Me too".  
Their eyes stay locked for what seems forever and then Dianna breaks from her transe and walks up to Lea and says :" I want to kiss you and if you don't want me to you have to tell me" Lea turns and faces her fully and gulps nervously and admits :" But I want you to".  
Dianna searches her eyes for any sign of discomfort and when she doesn't find any, she puts her hands on Leas cheeks and feels how Lea pulls her closer by fisting her dress. She leans in and when she touches Leas nose with her own nose she smiles and already feels the butterflies in her stomach.  
Lea feels Diannas breathe on her lips and just as their lips are about to touch, there is a knock on the door,  
interupting them and ruining the moment.

Lea groans and hears someone say :" Are you done in there, other people have to go to" Dianna looks dissapointed and no one dissapoints her Lady so Lea walks straight to the door, ready to pounce on who ever is out there, but then she opens the door and sees its Chris's mother, so she smiles at her and apologizes :" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we where hogging the bathroom for so long"

She grabs Diannas hand and pulls her out of the bathroom, Dianna think that the moment is gone and there will be no chance for her to kiss Lea again, so she is mad at herself for not doing it earlier and doesn't even look Lea in the eyes.

Lea sees Diannas inner battle on her face, so she moves closer and asks :" Di? "  
" Hmm?" " Mistletoe" whispers Lea and just when Dianna looks up and sees the mistletoe, she puts her hands on Diannas face and pulls her in for a kiss, its slow and sensual and when their tongues meet for the first time, they both moan and see the bombs exploding behind their eyes, they feel the kiss everywhere, from lips to toes.

(End of flashback)

" Aww" goes the whole group and Dianna burries her face in Leas neck.  
" I think you should make your story into a broadway piece" suggests Chris laughing lightly.  
" My god what a briliant idea, and I will potray Lea and you will potray Dianna" says Darren jokingly. The group laughs, but Lea and Dianna can't really hear them, they are back in their own bubble.

Dianna is kissing lightly Leas neck, not wanting anyone to see and Lea is running her arm up and down Diannas back, with her eyes closed and her nose in Diannas short hair. Lea smiles and whispers only for Dianna to hear " My Lion Quinn" and Dianna laughs realizing Lea has been reading fanfiction and pulls her eyes up to her love.  
" My Goldstar " says Dianna and kisses Lea tenderly. 


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter was difficult for me to write but I hope you like it at least a little, release the perv. enjoy haha**

Dianna and Lea were just walking out the last of their guests, when Dianna suddenly asks, confusion evident in her voice :" Where are Arthur and Sheila, I haven't seen them all night?" Lea laughs and puts an arm around her waist as Naya answers with a smirk :" They are at my place, I thought you two would want a few days without having to worry, if the pets are starving cause you can't stop fucking."  
Dianna blushes to the tips of her ears, while Lea chuckles and pulls her closer.

They hug Naya and Kevin goodbye and close the door and suddenly the air around them is intense. They lock eyes,  
standing a few feet apart from each other, daring each other to make the first move. Dianna crooks her famous eyebrow and Lea loses it, she moves forward and crashes her body and her lips against Dianna.

Diannas hands go straight to Leas waist, holding her even closer, Leas hands are in Diannas hair pulling on it wanting to be impossibly closer. Dianna turns them around and pushes Lea against the door, pulling her lips away she kisses Leas cheek and jaw.  
" Dianna" Lea whispers in a needy whimper.

Dianna stops herself for a moment and just leans her forehead against Leas and breathes her in, their lips a breath away from each other. She cups Leas face and strokes her cheek :" This, your face in my hands, your body so close to mine, this is home Lea. " she admits in a quiet voice and stares in those beautiful eyes she loves so much.  
" I will never feel so complete, or strong when I'm not with you.. - kisses Leas nose - Nothing will ever feel this right. The past 6 months were torture and everyday - she smiles and pecks Leas lips - the only reason to get out of a bed was that you weren't next to me, so that I could call you or see your lovely face on skype." as Dianna finishes Lea has tears in her eyes and wants to say something but she has to swallow around the lump in her throat. Dianna is the only person that has ever managed to make Lea speechless. Dianna runs her thumb over Leas bottom lip and staring at Leas lips whispers :" Promise me we will never be apart for such a long time again...Please".

Lea smiles and nods :" Never again baby, never". They don't move for a few more minutes, just breathing each other in, looking into each others eyes. Dianna runs the tip of her nose over Leas cheek, lingering there, trying to make her own heart stop beating so loud.  
" I love you" Lea breathes, running her hand up and down Diannas back,  
" And I love you" answers Dianna smiling, and leans in and connects her lips with Leas, sucking on the bottom lip,  
she was hungrily staring at, they part again and then Lea smirks at her playfully and flickes her tongue over Diannas bottom lip.

Dianna moans and goes in for another kiss, it starts out as an innocent peck but as they continue to pull their lips over each other, the kiss gets heated and needy, their bodies start grinding against each other without them even noticing but Dianna decides to slow down, so she pushes her whole body against Lea and pins her to the door. She wants this to go slow, not that its easy, since they haven't had each other in 3 months they are both needy but she needs this to go slow, she needs to love on every inch of her Lea.

She steps back from Lea, and looks her all over, not believing how lucky she is to have found her soulmate at such a young age and in such a - for the lack of better words - hopeless place. She smiles at Lea and reaches her hand out for her to take, offering a little bit of everything. Lea grasps her hand and Dianna leads them to the bedroom.

She closes the doors behind them and as she turns around, Lea is suddenly hugging her. She smiles and squeezes her love back. Lea murmurs into Diannas neck :" I'm scared that I will wake up and this is just a dream and you are still in France and I'm still here alone cuddling with Arthur and Sheila instead of you." Dianna chukles and holds her tighter.  
" I promise its not a dream love, I'm here - she whispers and kisses the top of her head - I'm here in this magickal moment with you and nothing can make me leave this room for at least 48 hours." she finishes laughing.

Lea gazes up at her and gets on her tiptoes to press a lingering kiss to her lips.  
" Enough talking...we talked on the phone enough... I need to feel you" admits Lea with a sexy smirk and steps back from Dianna, only to lower the zipper of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Dianna feels her knees weaken, when she sees the lingerie Lea is wearing, suddenly her mouth feels very dry and she can't form words.

Lea smirks when she sees Dianna swallow hard and walks closer to her and kisses her shoulder :" Baby I'm pretty sure you didn't forget how I look almost naked...I made sure of that" Lea finishes in a whisper and kisses Diannas neck softly. Dianna lets out a breath and looks down to Lea, the room feels like its on fire and she says :" I could never forget anything that has to do with you Baby".

Lea can't really move after that confession, it happens so often when Dianna tells her something with so much honesty in her eyes, she doesn't know what to say, so she leans in, slowly and connects their lips.  
Dianna hands go on Leas lower back, pulling her closer, while Lea doesn't move her hands, right at this moment she feels like she lost the ability to move them, all she can feel is Diannas lips pulling over hers,  
Diannas hands on her back, the beating of her heart and the growing arousal between her legs.

Dianna pulls back for much needed air and rests her temple against Leas and breathes her name, Lea moves and steps behind her and unzips her dress, kissing from her shoulder to her spine and letting the dress pool around Di's feet.

" You are shivering" states Lea in a quiet voice not wanting to break the magick of this moment.  
" You should know by now what you do to me Lea" whispers Dianna turning around and pulling her lovers body flush against hers. She breathes against Leas neck for a moment before she starts kissing there slowly, but Lea has other plans, she steps away from her beautiful girlfriend and walks to the bed and crawls to the middle and lays down.

Dianna takes her in, every part of Lea, she looks her all over and when Lea spreads her legs and Dianna sees how wet Lea is on her red panties, she almost collapses to the floor.  
" Are you gonna move and undress me or do I have to do it myself?" asks Lea in the huskiest voice. Dianna almost moans at her words and crawls on the bed until she is infront of Lea on her knees, Lea pulls herself up on her knees and connects their lips. Dianna puts her hands on Leas asscheeks and pulls her closer, when their tongues touch, Lea moans and tries to unhook Diannas bra without pulling away from the kiss.

She manages to unhook the bra and Dianna lets it fall between them, but Lea is getting impatient, so she throws the bra on the floor, and takes her own off, throwing it away as well and pulls Dianna to lay down on top of her. Their legs intertwined, their bare breasts sliding against each other, as they resume kissing.

Lea rolls her hips, hoping Dianna will understand how much she needs her right now, she feels Dianna chuckle. Dianna connects her eyes with the most beautiful chocolate ones and whispers :" You really think I don't know how much you need me or want me right now? Really? After all this time Lea, I know your body better than you do, I know what you need better than you do... Don't doubt that, love."  
as she finishes she trails a hand from Leas cheek to her right breast and teases touching and massaging everywhere but where Lea wants to be touched.

" If you know what I need why are you not giving it to me?" asks Lea in a needy whisper, while arching her back, trying to push more of her breast in Diannas hand.  
Dianna smiles sweetly at her and pecks her lips :" Because we have all night, not two hours like last time or work to get to the next day, we have all night and all of tomorrow and I will spend every second,  
giving you what you need..but at my pace baby."

Lea tries to get angry and glare at her, but she can't, she can't because Dianna is on top of her, looking like an angel, she can't because she feels Dianna everywhere around her and mostly she can't because she knows that Dianna would never leave her unsatisfied. So she just smiles at her and kisses her softly,  
telling Dianna that she is hers and she can do what ever she wants.

They resume kissing while Leas hands are on Diannas back pulling her into her so she has at least a little friction, Dianna supports her weight on her left ellbow while her right hand is going up and down Leas side, ever so often brushing past Leas breast.

When they break apart Dianna kisses Leas neck and bites her softly where her neck and shoulder meet,  
Lea moans as Diannas hand finally lands on her breast again, sqeezing and massaging. " Dianna" Lea breathes, as the love of her life pinches her nipple and sucks on her neck, grazing her teeth against the soft flesh.  
" I missed the taste of your skin so much Lee" she whispers in Leas ear and then kisses down her neck, her collarbone and then across her heaving chest, where she licks and kisses her breast and then finally takes the nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting softly.

" Fuck " Lea moans and arches her back, needing more from her lover. Dianna switches and gives the same attention to her left breast.  
" Baby please" whimpers Lea, not above begging at this point, not that she was ever above it, since Dianna enjoys to hear her beg, how many times did she make her beg for her release is ridicilous and yet turns her so unbelievably on.

Dianna smirks smugly and slides back up until her lips are only a breath away from Leas and asks her lover :" How many times did you touch yourself while I was in france?" she rolls her hips into Lea earning a moan and asks again :" How many times did you touch what's mine Lea, without me being on the phone or me watching you on skype?" she rolls her hips again, getting a louder moan from Lea and she asks again :" Answer me Lea, how many times did you touch what's mine?" and rolls into her again.

" I don't know.. " moans Lea breathlessly and gasps from a really hard trust, as Dianna says :" Look at me", Lea opens her eyes and looks at the dark shade of Diannas eyes, knowing that this dirty talk isn't Dianna, its Charlie in all her glory.  
" What did you think about when you fucked yourself ..huh?" she asks and stops rolling her hips,  
sits up and basicly rips Leas underwear of her and then her own of herself and lays down between her legs.  
" I'm waiting for an answer, Lea...Did you ever think about someone else while touching what's mine?"  
Lea looks shocked by that question but has no time to dwell on it since Dianna is rocking her hips into Lea slowly, again and again.  
" Never, I can't...you ruined me for everyone else...Nobody else gets me wet...you know that"  
admits Lea in a moan with a blush to her cheeks.  
Dianna smirks and bites Leas earlobe :" That's right, you and your pussy are mine, and mine only.  
No one will ever get to have what's mine isn't that right Lea" every word was accompanied with a particulary hard thrust.  
" Fuck ..Yes baby, all yours" she moans.

They grind against each other, panting hard, letting their bodys slide in this delicious rythem,  
Dianna catches Leas lips in a passionate kiss while her hips start going faster and faster, not wanting to wait for the release they both desperately need any second longer.

" Di ...Fuck baby I'm so close" Lea moans loudly.  
" Me too baby, god I missed hearing that from you and feeling your pussy against mine and hearing you scream when you cum for me...Will you scream for me baby? Will you make me proud? " asks Dianna panting hard.  
" oh my god,.. yes...yes" answers Lea breathlessly.

Dianna feels that twist in her stomach, she feels her release approach quickly and she grinds in the fastest way possible, while holding on to Leas waist while her other hand holds her above the bed making the fast pace possible, Leas hands are around Diannas neck holding her close while moaning into her neck. And then its all over, they feel their orgasmn start from their stomach and end in their toes that curl from the force of the pleasure, Lea releases a highpitched scream that sounds something like Diannas name, while Dianna orgasmn is quieter like it always was,  
with a loud moan and lots of whimpers.

They collapse in a sweating pile on the bed and need a few seconds to regain their breathing.  
After a few minutes Lea smiles and says :" Welcome home, baby" and Dianna smiles against her neck.

She catches Leas lips in a searing kiss and says :" No place like home" as she trails her hand down Leas stomach. 


	4. Chapter 4

* this is the last chapter, thank you all for reading and for your sweet reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter. *

The next morning Dianna wakes up and for a second she thinks that last night was a dream but then she feels a familiar body laying beneath her and she smiles. She nuzzles the skin under her nose and tries to remember when she fell asleep, as she opens her eyes and sees the position they are laying in, she remembers.

Lea is sleeping on her stomach and Dianna is draped over her back, her head was on her lovers lower back and she remembers the last position she took Lea in before they passed out, it must have been 4 maybe 5 am. She smiles goofily and kisses up from Leas lower back, over her spine and to her ear and then smells her hair, she then realizes that they both smell like sweat and that the room smells like sex and her smile gets even bigger.

She kisses her shoulder softly and pushes her tigh between her legs and Lea hisses. Dianna pulls her tigh back and whispers sheepishly :" Sore?" and Lea nods and she kisses her ear and whispers :" I know something that will help with that" she smiles as Lea groans.

Lea pulls Dianna closer with an arm around her head and says :" I love waking up next to you...or in this case underneath you."  
Dianna smiles and says :" Me too love..its the only way I enjoy waking up. ...When I wake up without you its like a slap in my face " she admitts while rubbing her cheek against Lea shoulderblade.

Lea tries to turn around but Dianna doesn't let her so she says :" Baby let me turn around, I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes", she beams at that and lets her lover turn around and lays carefully down between her legs.  
Lea slowly opens her eyes and as she is met with beautiful hazel ones, her face contors into a beaming smile.

" Hey " whispers Lea, loosing herself in those endless eyes.  
" Hey " whispers Dianna back and nuzzles Leas nose and then pecks her lips.  
" This is perfect, can we please never move again?" whispers Lea, pulling her girlfriend impossibly closer to her.  
" We could, but sometime soon I have a few things to do." answers Dianna and smiles as her girlfriend groans.  
" What things Agron? You are not leaving this bed the next three days!" says Lea in a serious voice.  
" Only 3 days?" pouts Dianna playfully and Lea smiles and explains :" I have to get to the studio on Wednesday"  
" Oh" smiles Dianna proudly and adds " I'm so proud of you baby"  
" Not as proud as I am of you, I mean come on Robert De Niro" says Lea and kisses her girlfriends cheek.  
" Thats not that exiting" states Dianna with a roll of her eyes.  
" What? How can you say that?" she asks Dianna beams at her and whispers against her lips :" You know whats exiting? I am dating Lea Michele" and then kisses said girl, what starts out as peck, slowly gets passionate but Leas curiousity is stronger than her so she asks :" What kind of things do you have to do?"  
Dianna kisses her jaw and then mumbles in her neck :" I have to meet this Dean Greyer guy and explain a few things to him."  
Lea freezes and says :" Di those rumours -" But she gets interupted " Baby I don't care about rumours, I just want to have a nice talk with him and introduce myself, I mean he will be playing your boyfriend but I do own those lips he is kissing, so we should talk."

" Oh ok good" says Lea and trails her hands down and squeezes Diannas asscheeks, who smiles and says :" This would all be easier if they would just make Faberry happen." Lea laughs at that and then Dianna is tickling her sides and her laugh is unstoppable, " Please Baby please stop" Lea beggs but Dianna doesn't stop, too long she had to go without hearing that beautiful laugh right next to her ear, too long, she needs it every second of every minute.

Then she stops aprubtly and stares at Lea as she tries to control her breathing and stop laughing, that's one of her favourite things about Lea, if you tickle her she will still laugh 5 minutes after you stopped.

When Lea can breathe properly again, she connects her gaze with her lovers and sees that serious look Dianna has.  
Dianna pecks Leas lips and then pulls back only a little, just enough to be able to speak against those delicious lips.  
" Marry me?" she asks in a serious voice with so much love and honesty in her eyes.  
Lea swallows around the lump in her throat and says :" I already said yes, the first time you proposed"  
Dianna smiles a small genuine smile and pecks those lips again and asks :" Would you say yes, if I asked you again?"  
" Yes " answers Lea in a whisper.  
" Would you say yes, every day for the rest of our lives?" she asks in a whisper.  
" Yes " answers Lea without hesitation and kisses Diannas lips, slowly and softly, trying to tell her how much she loves her.

Dianna pulls back and rests her forehead against Leas :" Why?" she asks.  
Lea frowns a little, not understanding why her girlfriend is asking that, she knows she would never doubt her words, they would never doubt each others love.  
" Because the day I become misses Dianna Agron, will be the happiest day of my life, because there is nothing that I want more than to be able to show the whole world that you belong to me. After 4 years I'm still so magnificently in love with you Di and I will spend the rest of my life showing you that."  
Dianna has tears in her eyes as Lea finishes and kisses her softly.  
" If you need to know why, I can keep going, you know I can talk forever " says Lea with a light laugh.  
" I also know I'm the only one who can make you speechless " winks Dianna playfully and starts trailing kisses over Leas chest and down to her stomach.  
" Before you make me speechless, can I ask what that why was about" Lea asks in a serious voice.  
" There is nothing more beautiful than knowing that you are loved, I just wanted to hear some of those words leave your lips again." she admits with a blush, her chin on Leas stomach.

Lea smiles at her and strokes her hair :" Next time you ask me, I know what song I will sing" she jokes playfully, but as she sees Diannas eyes light up, she knows Dianna will make her sing but then Dianna resumes trailing kisses down her stomach and lands at Leas bare, glistening sex.  
She kisses her tigh and asks :" I barely kissed you, why are you so wet baby?"  
Lea crooks an eyebrow and says :" You were laying on top of me naked for half an hour, kissing me and telling me things I love to hear and you are suprised why I'm -" she gasps not able to finish her sentence as Dianna starts laping at her wetness.  
" Fuck" Lea moans, and Dianna grins against her swollen lips as she sucks on them. She trails her tongue down and enters Lea,  
massaging her inner walls with her tongue.  
She tongue fucks her for minutes, Lea is writhing and moaning above her, needing more, needing what Dianna refuses to give her.

" Di, fuck, please baby, please" Lea moans as Dianna continues to asult her senses. Dianna pulls her tongue out and talks against Leas clit, hot air landing on it :" What baby what do you need?" she asks innocently.  
" Shit" moans Lea and then adds :" You know what I need, please baby." but instead of giving her what she needs Dianna scoots back up and kisses Lea letting her taste herself, Dianna looses herself in the kiss but Lea needs her release desperately so she tries to sneak her own hand between her legs but her girlfriend grabs her wrist and pins both of her hands with one hand of her own down.

" Dianna please" begs Lea restless, almost with tears in her eyes but Dianna smirks at her and trails her right hand down, stopping at Leas nipple and pinches and pulls on it.  
" All mine" whispers Dianna and catches Leas mouth in a hungry kiss, and no matter how angry she is, she can't refuse her blonde goddess a kiss.  
Kissing her girlfriend and humping the air won't get her anywhere so Lea pulls back and begs again " Baby please".  
" You want me to fuck you senseless again Lea?" asks Dianna is a husky whisper and watches as Lea nodds.  
" You want me to give you orgasmn after orgasmn just like last night?" and sees Lea nodd eagerly.  
" Look at you begging for me to take you. You are right I ruined you for everyone else. No one will ever be able to keep up with what I do to you. You know that right." asks a smirking Dianna.  
" Oh god yes, baby no one ever. Please Di, please baby" and then Diannas hand is trailing down and with two fingers rubbing furious circles on her clit.

" Everyone will hear you scream" states Dianna breathlessly turned on at this point, a few more minutes of rubbing her clit and Lea is falling apart, hard, screaming Diannas name and shaking uncontrollably but her girlfriend isn't stopping and she can't stop shaking.  
" Di what are you doing..Oh fuck" Lea moans, in pain and pleasure but her sex goddess isn't answering and she feels her enter her with her middle and ring finger, going with the fasted pace and slapping her clit with her palm deliciously.  
"Baby...I'm gonna come again" Lea admits basicly screaming but Dianna is just staring at her and fucking her senseless.  
" FUUCK" Lea screams as she comes again, her inner walls squeezing Diannas fingers painfully. This orgasmn even stronger than the first one and Lea needs a few moments to collect herself, as her body stops shaking and her breathing regulates, she feels Diannas finger still inside her and as she curls her fingers, Leas eyes snap open and connect with Diannas smirking ones.

" Dianna don't - Dianna goes even deeper and curls her finger - OH MY FUCKING ... Dianna baby I can't not ...FUCK ..not again" but Dianna is not listening just staring at her face and curling her fingers. She is not even moving them in and out just curling them, the last time she did that Lea had such a strong orgasmn...or orgasmns cause it felt like multiple that she passed out.  
Last time being last night.

" Fuck Fuck ..Di ...Di I can't" she repeats like a mantra and Dianna chuckles and connects their lips, that kiss is so different from the fucking thats going, its sweet and innocent and when Dianna pulls back she whispers :" I can't helpt it, I love seeing you come for me" and with that she curls and scissors her fingers with more force and its all over, Lea falls apart beneath her, screaming moaning, panting and Dianna stops moving and just watches her.

Leas orgasmn last for a few minutes, her body shakes uncontrollably and she releases so much come that Dianna wants to lick it all up but she knows after so many mind blowing orgasmn, Lea will be sensitiv down there to a point where it would hurt her to get touched at all.

Leas breathing regulates and Dianna pecks her lips, and laughs at Lea not even kissing her back.  
" You ok baby?" she asks with an innocent voice.  
Lea doesn't answer for a few moments and Dianna thinks she already passed out but then she hears a whisper :" You are gonna have to take care of yourself but when I wake up again, I will repay you"  
Dianna chuckles and asks " You want me to take care of myself while you sleep next to me"  
Lea smiles and says :" I know it wouldn't be the first time"  
Dianna blushes as her eyes widen but she decides to deflect :" Will you be able to sleep knowing that I'm 3 finger deep inside myself watching your naked body?"  
Leas eyes snap open and connect with Diannas and as she straddles her stomach she says :" Guess not" 


End file.
